


hood over my eyes

by ohmyjun



Series: 31 days of halloween [13]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Ghosts, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Kihyun doesn't know how he became so careless and allowed this to happen to him.





	hood over my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ahfadofjasdf i'm sorry?
> 
> [ _31 days of halloween challenge:_](http://ohmywjh.tumblr.com/post/165923694357/31-days-of-halloween) day 13 - murder

There's something strange in the air.

Kihyun doesn't know what it might be but it feels like there are eyes on him.

He pushes the thought aside though, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. Kihyun had opted out of getting a taxi back to Hyunwoo's place, wanting to feel the bite of autumn as he walked down the streets. It's only late afternoon, the sun setting beautifully in the west and Kihyun sighs wistfully as he thinks about his life before the serial killer fiasco started.

He and the Chief had danced around each other for the longest time, always skirting along the line between co-workers and potential lovers. Hyunwoo would make blatantly grand gestures and Kihyun would blink and act as oblivious as ever. It’s how they had worked.

And while _actual_ work was the reason they came together in the first place, it wasn’t what had strengthened their bond over time. It’d been Hyunwoo’s constant non-work related events that had.

Hyunwoo had started their weekly happy hour at the bar a few blocks over from the station. He’d invited Kihyun and that was how the force had grown closer.

Kihyun doesn’t think twice about the person he brushes past on the street, mind too far away to really notice that he passes right _through_ them. But then a handkerchief is being pressed to his nose and mouth, forcing him to take in deep breaths and Kihyun doesn't know how he became so careless and allowed this to happen to him.

Hyunwoo is going to be furious with him, he thinks absentmindedly.

Everything goes black after that.

 

❧

 

When Kihyun comes to, there’s a bag over his head and he’s tied to a chair.

He doesn’t know what to do but he focuses on calming his breathing, pretending he’s still unconscious for the time being. Anything to delay what may be coming.

The bag is pulled off his head anyway, showing Kihyun a dimly lit room with a high ceiling. A horn sounds out in the distance and Kihyun realizes he's somewhere by the docks, probably stowed away in a warehouse. He doesn't see any people though and when he cranes his neck to look behind him, he still comes up with nothing.

Something shifts in the shadows around him, barely out of the ring of light that engulfs Kihyun. He chalks it down to his imagination, until it shifts again and a voice speaks.

"You're awake."

Kihyun can't fight the shiver that wracks his entire body. Anyone would have the same reaction if they had to listen to this voice as cold as ice and simply _leaking_ with death. Kihyun doesn't answer, merely following the shifting shadow with his eyes.

"I wanted to wait until you were aware. It's more fun that way."

Something shines in the darkness and Kihyun shivers again.

"A pity. I thought you'd give me more than this," the voice says, a hint of disappointment in its tone.

Kihyun sticks his chin out and glares at what he hopes is the direction the voice is coming from. "Fuck off."

"Oh, what a potty mouth you have," It laughs and Kihyun shivers again, frightened by the sound. "But I must say, despite your language, you are the _perfect_ vessel."

And suddenly, Kihyun is reminded of the stories his grandmother used to tell him. Of the ghosts that would come for him if he didn't eat his vegetables and go to bed on time. As a child, he had no reason to take heed of his grandmother's stories, but now with a supernatural being of some sort in front of him, he wishes he had.

The shadows shift again and when the voice speak once more, Kihyun stares at the dark space it came from, straining his eyes to pick up on something, anything. "Yes. You're healthy, the right size, a nice voice even with all the f-bombs you drop on a regular, and your teeth! Your teeth are _to die for."_

Kihyun has a sinking feeling when he thinks that this thing, whatever it is, isn't kidding when it says Kihyun could die for his teeth.

"And not to mention that scrumptious looking boyfriend of yours."

"Don't you fucking _dare-"_ Kihyun begins to say.

But It only cuts him off, a sneer in its voice as it replies. "Or what? Are you going to kill me? Good luck with that."

It laughs again, slinking forward but keeping to the very edge of where the light pans out. Kihyun eyes it as it circles him slowly, taking its time to close in on him.

"Was it you? Are you the one who's murdered all the others?"

"It was _accidental_ murder," the voice says. "I never meant for any of them to die. I just wanted their bodies. But the soul extraction was too much for their weak minds to bear and so they exploded from the inside, leaving me bodiless once again."

Kihyun strains against his restraints now, leaning forward to glare furiously. "You did all this for a _body?_ You killed all those people just so that you could have something that you're not meant to have!"

"And what would _you_ know of it? Before long, I'll be the one occupying your body and your little boyfriend will be at my _mercy._ Not to mention, I'll take immense pleasure in feeding on your friends as well."

Kihyun fights against his restraints now, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Don't you _touch a fucking hair on their heads._ I'll kill you!"

The shadow shifts again, drawing impossibly close to the circle of light. "You can't do anything. I'm afraid that your hands are tied on this one."

And that's when Kihyun sees it. The egg-shaped head of it peeking from the shadows. It's all Kihyun needs before his grandmother's stories are bursting inside his skull at full force. He shifts through them quickly, latching onto the one that matters.

"You're a dalgyal gwishin! You're not supposed to be allowed in the realm of the living. Who let you out?"

It freezes in place, shocked that Kihyun has figured it out, but it's of no use Kihyun knows how this is going to pan out.

Anyone who's ever seen a dalgyal gwishin has always died right after. There's no hope for Kihyun.

He's going to miss Hyunwoo so much.

The dalgyal gwishin rushes into the light then, bringing the darkness that engulfs it with them. All Kihyun sees is a head without eyes, a nose, or a mouth before everything goes black again.

**Author's Note:**

> might or might not have something else up my sleeve for this universe (;


End file.
